


Cupid's Advice

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Saturday - Freeform, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gives Maria some advice and receives some in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> 5th in series.

Clint Barton missed very little, hence his moniker of ' Hawkeye . ' His keen observation skills have saved the lives of agents more than enough times. Clint has only few close friends in Shield. One of them was Deputy Director Maria Hill.  
Maria was a junior agent when Clint joined Shield. They did operations together for 2 years before both rose through the ranks. Maria was one of the few people who could deal with Clint's sarcasm and humor. They became close friends after a particularly nasty mission that had Maria deal with a lot of trauma and injuries. After that both started a tradition of having dinner on Saturdays when either on was not on a mission.  
When Maria became the Deputy Director, Clint often had to drag Maria out of the office so she could catch a break. This Saturday Clint was taking food to Maria so they could eat together. He also wanted to talk to her.   
The reason for this visit was : Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow also his partner and best friend. He knew Maria and Natasha liked each other, but were too stubborn to admit it.

Clint knocked on Maria's office door and waited.  
He heard Maria say ' Come in '. He opened the door and saw Maria's desk overflowing with paperwork.  
" Wow " said Clint. Maria looked up and smiled when she saw Clint.  
She said, " Yeah wow, You never seemed to do any paperwork."  
" Paperwork is overrated. I bought dinner. " said Clint.  
Maria took some of the takeout and said to Clint, " You generally bring food to bribe me, so what do you want ? "  
Clint said, " I want to talk to you about Natasha."   
Maria's reaction was subtle, only her shoulders tensed and she said, " Why did something happened ? "  
Clint rolled his eyes and said, " No not yet. Maria the sexual tension between you two id killing me. I know you liked Natasha for years and she returns those feelings, so you both should stop this dance and just admit it. You both deserve to be happy."  
Maria scoffed and said, " That's rich coming from you."  
Clint narrowed his eyes and said, " Whats that suppose to mean ? "  
Maria said, " Don't play dumb. What about the tango between you and Dr Banner. Not only the man obviously likes you but also his alter-ego."  
Clint mumbled, " Bruce and I are just friends." he saw Maria's look and said, " OK fine I like him. How about this I tell Bruce how I feel but then you have to tell Nat. She is crazy about you."  
Clint's eyes pierced her and Maria agreed knowing he was right. They shook on it.


End file.
